Agents Of Hyrule
by Darkblah1123
Summary: Link, an avid member of the Agents of Hyrule, must face his destiny, and help rid the world of Crime and Evil. AU, Rated T for a reason. Review and all that jazz if you like it.
1. Taking Down Crime

Link unraveled the sports tape on his hands as he watched Sheik hit the punching bag with his bare hand. Link focused on his partner's hands, and wondering how they were able to take so much abuse.

"Sheik, how are you punching that thing?" Link asked, a bit too much curiosity.

"Haha, because of my Sheikah training, I can numb my hands on command." Sheik stopped punching, and walked away and wiped his sweat off, and grabbed his water bottle.

"Sometimes I forget you're from the Sheikah tribe." Link stretched his arms, making his bones create a cracking sound.

"...Dude, it's in my name." Sheik gave him a blank stare.

"I know. That's what makes this more stupidly ridiculous." Link smirked at his partner and friend. He then looked at his back. "I still don't know why you have that huge braid of hair going down to your waist."

"I live in a family known for long hair. I can't just betray the legacy, can I?"

"I guess not, anyhow, we better get back to the main floor of the HQ before we get chewed at by commander." Link said as he replaced the muscle shirt he was wearing with a normal white t-shirt, and grabbed his black denim jacket (which matched his black jeans) and whipped it onto his back.

Sheik replaced his black muscle shirt with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and put on a black denim jacket, which also matched his black jeans, like Link. "C'mon! Let's hurry and get a new mission!" Sheik walked into the elevator, with Link trailing behind. Link tapped the button to send them to the first floor, and waited for the doors to close, and then to open.

"Hey, Commander, do you have a mission for us?" Link asked politely.

"Ah, Link and… Sheik. I have something for you to do. I need you to go to Death Mountain City. Midna will be waiting there to give you debriefing." The commander crossed his arms. "Don't forget your sunglasses, Sheik."

"Huh?" Sheik looked at his neck, where his sunglasses usually hung by a chain, and to his surprise, it wasn't there. "Oh! Uh… Hehe. I'll just go grab'em from the gym." Sheik ran into the elevator.

The commander sighed. "I'll never understand that kid… Link."

Link turned his head to face his superior. "Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on him… and here." The commander handed him a green pendant. "Take this, Midna will explain as to why you'll need it when you get there."

"Um… Why did you hand it to me instead of Shei- Never mind." Link stopped himself since he just realized what he was about to say.

"Hey! I'm back, and I have my sunglasses." Sheik smirked.

"…Don't lose those. They hold ultimate power you will never understand." The commander's voice boomed, as the pair walked outside HQ.

"C'mon! We gotta get to Death Mountain!" Sheik said as he hurried up and rushed to the car.

"Heh, the only reason you wanna get there in a heartbeat is cuz a person there MAKES your heart beat." Link got in the car. "Did you just see that word play bro?"

"Don't act so cool, Linky. I see the way you always wanna rush over to Capital Castle City whenever we get a mission there. I only have to assume that you have somethin' going on with Princess Zelda…"

Link's hands suddenly gripped the steering wheel hard. "…Forget I even brought it up."

"Brought what up?" Sheik smirked.

"Exactly." Link smiled as he started the car and exited the parking lot. It wasn't a very long drive, maybe two minutes with Link's driving skill. They found a place to park in Death Mountain City.

Link got out the car, and saw Sheik immediately running into the deep end of the city. Link took out his phone and called up Midna. "Hey, where are you, Midna?"

"Finally. Took you guys long enough. I'm on top of the roof of the highest skyscraper here."

"Alright. I'll phone up Sheik real quick, and we'll get up to your location." Link hung up the phone, and did what he promised. Both Link and Sheik put on their sunglasses, and then suddenly, everything brightened up. Link brought his hand up to the skyscraper, and closed his eyes. He imagined himself on the building, and muttered the word: "Teleport…" And suddenly he teleported next to Midna, with Sheik not far behind.

"Cool, you guys finally made it." Midna smirked.

"Sorry, Linky and I were working out." Sheik smiled.

"Sure. I totally believe you. Anyways, I assume the commander already told you that I would debrief you, right?" Midna sighed as she already knew the answer.

"Yup. So, what's going on?" Link asked.

"One quick to action, as if I would assume otherwise from you, Green boy." Midna smirked at Link as he blushed. "Okay, we've located the criminal gang who had been dealing heavy amounts of drugs. They're hiding out here in this city."

"So we're gonna take them down?" Link readjusted his sunglasses.

"Yup. We can approach two ways. We could go inside the volcano and scale down from the inside down to their base that is under the ground and take'em by surprise, or, we could go in hard and tough through the secret entrance in the diner a few blocks away." Midna switched her view between the two partners. Her sight landed upon Link. "So, which way, Link?"

"What?! What about me?!" Sheik exclaimed.

"Sorry. I was doing Ini-Mini-Miny-moe in my head, and it stopped on Link." Midna smirked at the distraught 'hero.'

"Uh… I think we should take them by surprise. Into the mountain we go." Link decided.

"Ugh, great choice Link. Must be another one of those revelations you have, no?" Sheik said with sarcasm written all over it.

"Hurry up, you two." Midna had already teleported to the mountain's tip. Soon enough, both heroes appeared beside her. "C'mon, it'll get dangerous."

* * *

Link unhooked his harpoon from the wall first, and landed on a crevice in the wall that had boxes sitting right besides an opening to a mechanical area. He looked up the volcano and saw Sheik and Midna struggling to get down.

"How did Link do it so quick?!" Sheik exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Midna answered.

Link heard a bit of crumbling to his right. He looked towards the direction of the sound, and saw Sheik's harpoon slipping off the wall. "Sheik! Stop!"

"Huh?" Sheik muttered, just before his harpoon fell into the lava, with him following it. "AH!" Unfortunately, Sheik's legs smacked Midna and sent her flying alongside him. Somehow, Sheik ended up in her arms bridal style as they fell together. The only thing Midna could muster is to give him a straight face, just before Link grabbed her leg. Now she was dangling by her leg, holding an idiot who didn't secure his harpoon well enough.

"Well, it was nice knowing you two." Midna nonchalantly said.

"Midna, you gotta know something before we die… I love you!" Sheik yelled.

"What?!" Midna yelled in surprise, just as Link mustered up all his strength to pull both of them up.

"Whew! That was close!" Sheik said, purposely forgetting that he admitted his love.

"…Right." Midna walked ahead of him, trying to forget that thing that slipped out of his mouth earlier. "Link, you lead the way."

"Okay." He pulled out his pistol, and walked into the doorway, and saw that he was on the bottom floor of a storage house. He saw that there was a small building to his left of his cover, and saw that there was a crane to the right. And straight, was a stairway to the diner they were talking about earlier. "I see three guards to the crane, and two inside the building. Midna, you go check out the building and take out the two. Try not to kill them. Sheik, you're with me." Link gave his orders, and Midna, being one with the twili, turned into a shadow and went into one of the passing guard's shadow.

"Let's go Sheik." The two sneaked over to another cover right behind the crane. "Get your silencer on." Link twisted the silencer onto his pistol, and Sheik followed suit. "Okay, let's take them all out, alright?"

Sheik looked over Link's shoulder. "Wait, a few guards might see us them out."

"Hm?" Link looked to the same location. "Good eye… Any plans?"

"I thought Midna made you leader…" Sheik turned away.

"Don't gimme that crap Sheik. You always have a plan."

"…Your right. I'll go invisible with my training and take out those guys over there while you take out these guys, got it?"

"Yeah. Ready… Go!"

"Wait on my signal!" Sheik whispered as he went invisible and he ran over to the other guards. One of the guards fell over violently.

"Knowing him, that has to be the signal." Link raised from his cover and shot each of the guards in his way in the leg, and then quickly knocked them out as they fell to one knee. He looked over at Sheik, and saw that he was perfectly fine. Link then looked at the small building, and saw Midna kick the leader out of the door.

"Even faced by people like us, you still try to make a move on me. That's just like you, Vaati." Midna held her foot on Vaati's neck.

"Hehe, saying that is just like you, beautiful." Vaati smirked, annoying the hell out of Midna. Vaati grabbed her leg, and flipped his attacker backwards, allowing him to make an escape out of the diner. Sheik quickly blocked him from exiting, and tried to attack him, but every blow he threw at him, Vaati grabbed his foot or fist. Getting tired of this game, Vaati backed away and ran towards the crane.

Link took notice and tried to block his path, but, with Link being a normal Hylian, and Vaati being some sort of superhuman, he barely tapped Link with his arm, yet still sent him flying. "Weakling." Vaati ran up the arm of the crane hoping to gain enough height to take out Sheik from such a height.

Link, being sore from Vaati's strength, just laid there against the wall, tired. But pulling up all of his man pride together, he got up, and followed Vaati up the arm of the crane. "V-Vaati! Don't t-try to escape!" Link point his gun at Vaati, but he couldn't keep his aim straight, still being sore.

"Silly life form. You think you can take me down?" Vaati merely walked towards him slowly. "Put the gun down and walk away, and I'll let you go. If you choose otherwise…"

"You'll try and kill me, right?" Link looked Vaati straight in the eye. Vaati seeing a flame building in his opponents eyes, he decided to end this poor boy's dreams. He sent his arm towards Link's stomach, but to his surprise, Link stepped back to dodge it.

"Hmph. You have sealed your fate, boy."

"Heh, bring it on!" Link threw his gun to the floor and then rammed Vaati, holding him in a rugby tackle. Link ran so far with Vaati in his arms, as Vaati tried to escape from Link's arms. As they both reached the peak of the crane, Link jumped off and made sure that Vaati was below him, with his elbow at his opponent's chest. Midna and Sheik screamed at Link's plan, and soon, both Link and Vaati landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ugh…" Vaati groaned in pain, and tried picking himself up, and noticed that he couldn't. Vaati touched his chest and felt quite the dip in his chest, and he figured that his ribs were broken.

Link picked himself up from Vaati and walked away, falling into the arms of both Sheik and Midna. "Link!" They yelled his name.

"…How did I do…?" Link mumbled.

"…I seemed to underestimate you, you stupid Hylian!" Vaati got up quickly, and so did Link. He ran at Link, then, Link turned around and punched Vaati in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice job Link!" Midna praised him, but he didn't respond. "…Link?" His limp body fell down, unconscious.

"…Link!..." He heard their voice echo away as he fell into sleep. A needed rest.


	2. Threatening Us

"…Link…" Link stirred in his sleep. "…Link…!" Link's nose scrunched up.

"Link!" Link's eyes opened up wide and fast. He sat up and saw Sheik and Midna.

"Hah, told you he'd wake up today. You owe me ten rupees!" Sheik exclaimed excitedly.

"…Here." Midna handed Sheik a yellow rupee.

"…It's great to know that my buddies are making bets about when I'll wake up from a major injury…" Link sighed.

"Sorry Link. How do you feel?" Midna asked motherly.

"I feel all better now." Link yawned, still being half-asleep. "Where are we?"

"In the medical ward. You seemed pretty messed up after taking out Vaati." Midna explained.

"Meh, just a flesh wound." Link smiled at his awesome remark.

"Awesome dude." Sheik put his fist up for a fist bump from Link.

"Heh." Link retrieved his hand from under the cover, and just before his hand hit Sheik's. "Huh? How'd this get here…?"

"What?" Midna looked at the object in his hand, and then took a step back in surprise. "H-How did you get that?!"

"I got it from the commander. He said that you'd explain to me why I need it." Link took the pendant from his hand, and held it.

"…That's the Pendant of Courage." Midna seemed distraught.

"You mean the ones in the old folk lore and legends?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah. It's one of the three pendants needed to pull the Master Sword out of its pedestal." Link stared at the green pendant.

"Maybe… Just maybe… He could be eluding me to a mission?" Link blurted out. "Maybe he wants me to deliver it to the true hero?"

"Yeah… Maybe." Midna quickly left the room, ready to look for the commander.

Sheik watched as she left the room, and soon, he looked back at his friend. Link gave him a blank stare. "Can you stop doing that?! It creeps me out!"

"Heh, I guess I'll just hold onto it, until I find the true next hero." Link wrapped the pendant around her neck. "Okay, where are my clothes?"

* * *

"Commander!" Midna ran up to her superior. "What was going through your head when you gave Link the Pendant of Courage?!"

"Midna… You don't know this, but we have received a letter…" The commander signaled for Midna to follow him, to which she obeyed. "This letter… It is a death threat." Midna took a step back in surprise.

"What do you mean?!"

"It means exactly what I told you. This person- this organization doesn't want us to escort the royal family to Gerudo Desert…" The commander trailed on. "If we escort them… They will attack both them and us… I gave the pendant to him to give him some sort of signal. To show that he may have to save us."

"He's weak, and we can't just have him die here. He should help escort the royal family… Along with Sheik."

"Why Sheik?"

"They're the closest set of partners here. Pair them together for the escort mission." Midna demanded.

"Fine. The rest of us shall be called here to protect against these enemies of ours."

"I will go tell Link about the threat."

"Wait! Don't do that. He'll just try to stay here when he finds out about the threat. Send him off quietly. The royal family shall be leaving tomorrow evening to go in secret, understand?"

"…Understood." And with that, Midna quickly left the commanders office.

* * *

Link entered his room at the Head Quarters. They let agents stay here, as long as they stayed dedicated to their work. Link sat at his oak colored desk. He threw off all the papers and pencils on it, and sat down. He slowly removed the Pendant of Courage, and placed it on the desk. He sighed.

"Why…? Why did he give it to me…?" Link knew the answer, but he was convinced it couldn't be correct. Why would he be the hero?! There was no reason as to why he'd have to be this generation of a hero. He then heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Link. You okay?" Midna entered and asked.

"I thought I already told you, I'm fine." Link kept his attention on the pendant.

"Hey, the commander wants to send you on a mission." Midna knew that would catch his attention, which it did.

"What mission?" Link's left hand started to ache a little, but not too bad.

"You and Sheik will be sent to Capital Castle City to escort the royal family." Midna explained. She could swear she saw tiny hearts appear in Link's eyes.

He quickly turned away. "Thanks for telling me. I'll inform Sheik."

"I already did that."

"Okay then, where will I be escorting the royal family to?"

"You will protect them as they go to Gerudo Desert."

"The desert?! That's so far away!" Link complained, and when he saw Midna's face, he knew he wouldn't be backing out of this one. "Fine. I'll pack for the week-long trip."

"Good." Midna left, still wondering about what he was doing with the pendant. Midna then decided to go back into Sheik's room. Just to check up on him, she gave herself an excuse. "Sheik?"

"Hey Midna! I guess you just told Link about the escort?" Sheik said in a questioning format.

"Yeah. I did." Midna stood in place and looked to her right. "You got packed quickly."

"Just excited for the desert! Sucks that you aren't coming though…" Sheik said to the blue skinned girl.

"…Right…" Midna crossed her arms and felt herself blush, which was much more apparent with her lightly colored skin. "I suppose he never told me not to do this… Sheik. I need to tell you something. Something very bad."

"What's up?"

* * *

Link stuffed the last of his items into his suitcase and put the green pendant around his neck again. "Okay. Tomorrow, I gotta give it my all. I have to protect the most important people in Hyrule here…" Link closed his eyes and laid in his bed, ready to sleep. Sooner or later, he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Link and Sheik climbed aboard each respective motorcycle, and they each inserted the key. "Ready?!" Sheik yelled at his friend.

"Yeah!" Link sped away, heading towards Capital Castle City.

"…Midna, you better be alive by the time I come back, you hear?" Sheik sped away too, following Link.


	3. An Escort Mission

"Link!" Sheik yelled across the road on his motorcycle.

"What?!" Link yelled back.

"You nervous?!"

"No! Should I be?!"

"We're going to be meeting and staying with the royal family for a week! You should be very nervous!"

Link looked back at the road. "I… I hadn't even considered that…"

"What?!"

"N-Nothing! Never mind!" Link and Sheik stopped talking at that point.

"…We're coming up on the Capital!" Sheik yelled at himself.

Link and Sheik drove off the highway, and into the city full of great tall buildings, and the castle in the back. The pair found parking spaces and got off from their motorcycles, removed their helmets, and grabbed their belongings.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Sheik yelled as he ran towards the castle. Link ran slower than his partner, but only because he wanted to look at the city's bright lights in the evening. It was more than beautiful. Luckily, Link was running fast enough to reach the castle with one minute left. Sheik was discussing with the royal family the details about the trip.

"Then we will take a pit stop at Lon Lon Ranch to rest the horses, and then we will continue to the Gerudo Desert. Sounds good?"

"Fine enough." The king said as he turned to his family. "Fine for you?"

"Yes." Princess Zelda said, answering for both her and her little sister.

"Good. Shall we go?"

"Of course." Sheik said politely as he led the royal family into the carriage.

"…A carriage?" Link asked.

"Yeah. These are always used to transport goods, and it's a heck of a lot more discreet than a limo." Sheik explained. "Who's gonna ride the horse first?"

"…I'll take over. You fall asleep to easily." Link joked. "But seriously, take my stuff and put'em in there with yours. Rest easy."

"Um… Thanks." Sheik leapt back into the carriage. Link climbed atop the horse yawned. He grabbed the horse bridal and looked into the carriage. It was too dark to see anything.

Link gave the signal, and the horses began to walked off, through the castle's field, and then through the city. It was already one AM by now, when Link heard something rustle in the carriage.

"Hm…?" Link looked back, and saw somebody crawling around. "Who are you?" Link said in a commanding tone, but still kept it low.

"Don't worry, it's just me." A female voice came from inside.

"Well, seeing as how there is only two girls in there, then I have a fifty-fifty chance of naming the right one. Princess Zelda, right?" Link 'guessed.'

"Yeah." Zelda poked her head out of the carriage. "Hey."

"Sup." Link blushed as he turned back to look at the dirt road. "I wouldn't expect a princess to still be awake at this time of night." He smirked.

"Couldn't get to sleep with all this tension." Zelda frowned.

"What do you mean?" Link turned his body to face Zelda a little more.

"I… Just don't want to get ambushed. There are tons of people who want my dad and the rest of us dead, and I'm sure people know about this little trip…" Link was about to say something when she just continued. "Knowing that it could've happened an hour ago, thirty minutes ago, tomorrow, heck, it could happen right now! I don't want to lose my family or my life..."

"Stop talking like that."

"Huh?"

"Lazy and I will protect your family. We will protect your father, and we will protect your little sister... And we will protect you." Link turned back to the road.

"…Thank you…" Zelda smiled.

"No biggie…" Link smiled at himself.

"I haven't caught your name." Zelda hid her question in a statement.

"I'm Link. Lazy back there is Sheik."

"Thank you Link. Heh, I didn't expect that one of the agents of Hyrule would help me with my feelings about this whole thing." Zelda chuckled.

"Help is where you least expect it, Princess."

"…Just call me Zelda, Link. At least when we are speaking out of the presence of my father."

Link mentally jumped up and down like a little girl. He was making some progress! "Okay, Zelda. How about you get some sleep?"

"What about you?"

"I've gotta stay up. I mean, I would be eternally grateful if you were able to wake Sheik up, but…"

"I can do it! It'll be my payment from you helping me." Zelda went back into the carriage, and soon enough, Sheik jumped out the back and walked up to the horse.

"Alright, I gotta hand it to Zelda, she was able to wake you up!" Link smiled.

"Hm…? You called her Zelda without the Princess in the presence of-"

"Shaddup." Link said blatantly as he entered the carriage.

"Get some sleep, Princess." Sheik told her.

"Just call me Zelda." She said as she entered the carriage too.

Link sat down and leaned his head against the inside of the carriage. "Finally, some sleep…"

Zelda sat down next to him. "Yeah…"

* * *

Midna grabbed the tactical machine pistol that sat on her desk. She got up and walked outside, with the rest of the agents.

"Alright, we expect to be attacked soon, so gear up, and get to your assigned places." The commander told the orders, so very few agents stayed outside. "Alright. You people will be in the thick of it. Are you sure you want to go with this?"

Midna and the others nodded.

"Okay. Now, only time will tell. I must prepare the artillery." He left, leaving the agents to fend for themselves when the battle begins.

Midna sighed. There was only one way this was going to end, and she made sure to pick the winning team.

* * *

Sheik looked at the dense forest they were going through. "Sometimes, you just need a little time to yourself." He smiled at the sunlight breaking through the leaves and branches of the trees. He looked ahead again, and saw something coming their way. "Hm?" Then the forest went ablaze.


	4. A Fiery Escape

"What the hell?!" Sheik yelled, waking up the others in the carriage. "We need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong Sheik?!" Link asked.

"The forest is on fire! Either we're being attacked, or we just got really crap luck!"

"Then get us the hell out of here!" Link commanded, and Sheik quickly turned the horse around.

"Okay, Link, I'm trusting you to keep a look out! Here, take this." Sheik handed him a slingshot.

"…What?"

"Don't kill whoever is attacking us. Just slow'em down. Don't want any attention do we?"

"I guess not. Just get us out of here." Link walked back to the back of the carriage. Link looked out the opening. "Something's chasing us… Might as well try this." Link pointed the slingshot up, and put it back down. "What? I don't have anything to shoot!"

"…" Zelda check her package. "…Here. It's not very useful, but I have a few metal shards here."

"Anything's useful. Thanks." _(…Why would she have that?)_ Link was about to grab it, when…

"You don't need to give him anything, Zelda." The king said in a demanding tone.

"D-Dad…"

"…What he says goes, I guess." Link walked back to Sheik. "Don't worry. Its fine, Princess. Hey Sheik,

"Uh… Here. It ain't much, but hopefully it'll be of good use." Sheik quickly handed Link a small sack full of deku nuts.

"Um… Thanks." He walked to the back again, and aimed at whatever was chasing them. "Welp… Here goes nothing." Link let go of the rubber, and the small seed flew… and landed on the ground. _(Damn!)_

The attacker was rode past the black smoke, and it showed that he was a normal bulblin and was riding a giant boar. The boar sped forward, and stepped on the fallen deku nut, and it shined and flashed a white wall of nothingness, blinding the bulblin, the boar, and Link. The boar shook its head, and ran off into a tree, knocking the rider off.

"Holy-! That worked?!" Link stared in surprise as the white wall vanished. "Haha! Whoa!" Link looked forward, and saw two bulblins riding a boar. The one in front steering, and the other shooting fire arrows.

"You wanna mess with me?! Haha! Bring it- Holy crap!" Link ducked under a fire arrow as it flew at him. "Sheik, can you take care of that?!"

"Yeah! Just get them off our backs!" Sheik reached down and pulled the fiery arrow out. "HOT HOT HOT!"

Link pulled the slingshot back, and aimed at the two attackers. "Here we go… Damn it!" Link missed.

"Watch your tongue! My daughters are right here!" The king complained.

"Sorry." Link pulled back again, and it ended in the same result. "Ugh… I just… need to focus…" Link squinted his eyes as he focused in on his opponent. Just as he let go of the rubber, his left hand suddenly had a harsh burning sensation. "Agh! M-My hand!" Link fell on his butt as he saw the white flash engulf the enemies' vision.

"Link!" Zelda came to his aid.

"M-My hand… It hurts…" Link's eyes started to close.

"Link, get up you idiot!" Sheik jumped from the horse inside, and sat at the other side of the injured.

"…Ugh…" Link blinked his eyes open as he saw a fire arrow heading towards Zelda. He pushed out of the way as he felt the burning metal spike pierce his chest.

"Link…!" He heard their voices fade as he fell to sleep.

"Urgh, you idiot!" Sheik growled out of his mouth, scarring everyone who was still awake. He rubbed his forehead. "…Keep him safe, and alive until we make it to Lon Lon Ranch. I trust you can do that." Sheik jumped back on the horse.

"What?! My daughters and I don't need to do this-!"

"He just risked his life to save your daughter! You owe him to do at least this!" Sheik growled again, his eyes getting redder with every passing moment. He grabbed the horse bridal and whipped, and the horse sped forward. "…Asshole king…" He leaned back and grabbed the slingshot. _(Just in case.) _Just as he thought that, a few kargoroks flew ahead of the carriage.

"Flying opponents, huh?" Sheik stood on his feet, while on horseback. "Bring it!"

The giant flying bird came down and tried to attack, but Sheik jumped up on top of thing, and aimed at the other. He quickly jumped back on the horse just as the two crashed together.

"Ha!" Sheik smirked as the horse sped past anything that came their way. "That is quite the motivator- Huh?" Sheik smelled a burning fiery smell, but it was much closer, in fact, it is MUCH closer. He looked behind him, and saw that the carriage on fire. "Oh goddess! This is bad!" Sheik ran inside and saw everyone trying to put out the fire.

"Help us!" The king yelled, actually saying something that makes sense.

"Right!" Sheik grabbed the carpet with the triforce symbol on it and began putting out the fire. "There!" Sheik looked out the back of the carriage, and saw more bulblins riding on boars coming in for the kill. "C-Crap… We're in a tight spot…"

"I need to go out there. I need to defend my daughters!" The king reached into his suitcase, and pulled out a sheathed sword.

"Stop! I'm glad you're helping but you don't need to kill yourself!" Sheik stopped him.

"…I'm dead meat. I might as well help." Link got up and grabbed the sword.

"Stop Link! You're injured!"

"All the more reason to let me defend you." Link said, which caused Sheik to grab his shoulder harshly.

"You aren't going to kill yourself, Link. You've got a promise to keep." Sheik looked at him with his deadly red eyes.

"And I intend to keep it." Link glared back, which made Sheik back off in respect.

"…Don't die now." Sheik smiled at him.

"I'll see you at Lon Lon Ranch." Link said as he jumped out the carriage and watched it run off, as he unsheathed the sword and held it in his left hand. "It's my dominate hand… But it hurts so much…" He ran forward towards the bulblins riding boars. "Stay away from them… Die!" He jumped up at the first boar rider and slashed his chest open, which caused his lifeless body to drop to the ground. Link stood on his feet on top of the boar, as he looked at the bulblin archer. Link shoved his sword into its chest, and picked him up with it. The archer struggle and tried to get away, but Link flung the bulblin off of his sword to his left, watching it fly off to run into another pair on a boar, causing them to run into a tree. Link looked the right, and saw another pair of bulblins ready for attack. Link jumped from the boar he was on, and came down with a jump attack, but was interrupted by a kargorok. He fell down to the ground, ready to be trampled on. Ready to die. But he couldn't. He had a promise. He had to live. He sat up, still laying on the ground. He looked forward and saw the boar's legs coming this way. Link rolled to his side, to avoid death by being trampled on. Just as the boar ran beside him, Link side swiped him and slashed his sword at its legs, causing it to fall over, making the bulblins fall along with it. The three of the quickly got up. The bulblin that was steering the boar pulled out a club, and took a swing at Link. He dodged and countered with his own swing, stabbing him in the heart. The bulblin slipped off the sword, and then the bulblin archer was revealed to be aiming a fire arrow at Link. Link came in with a jump attack, slicing the enemy in two. After killing him, Link looked up at the kargorok, and saw it coming down to stab him with its beak. Link rolled forward, dodging the enemy's attack, which also gave him an opening. He turned around and stabbed the giant bird, instantly killing it.

Link was tired. He was tired and dirty with the blood of his enemies. He looked at his black clothes. They were hiding the blood, but it was still on his skin. He looked at his sword, also stained with the same blood. Link sheathed the sword and attached it to his back for easy access in case he sees any enemies. He looked down the path the horses went. "I'd better follow them…" Link closed his eyes. "…How did they know we were here…?"


	5. Together No More

Link stumbled around, trying to follow the path that the horse left with its feet. He still wondered about how those bulblins knew where they were. It just seemed like those guys came up at the worst of times. Then, all his thoughts went to the back of his mind when his muscles began to sting. He had pushed himself too hard with that last battle, even harder than he when he had fought Vaati. He needed to rest, for an hour- heck, just rest for five dang minutes, and he would be back on his feet, and chasing those he cares about.

Link sat down at a tree stump after deciding that he need to sit down, and just relax. He looked at the burning forest once again. He had gained some distance, and now it looked like it was going to rain soon. That would put out the fire, hopefully. He closed his eyes, and felt himself tilt to the left. It didn't bug him, so he didn't move back to his previous position. Suddenly, he began rolling down a hill he hadn't noticed.

He tumbled on his side, hurting every part of his body other than his head and his feet. He had hit a large rock, a tree on this small hill, and then finished it off by falling into a river. This wasn't how Link was going to die, was it? No, he was supposed to die on the battlefield, taking down as many as he needed. He lost consciousness long before he landed in the river, but he still felt everything going on outside of his eyelids.

* * *

The horse stopped as the group had reached the edge of the forest. Sheik jumped off and entered the carriage to check up on the royal family. "Everyone alright?"

"Seems like it." The king said while looking at his daughters.

"Is that man okay?" Zelda's little sister, Impa, spoke for the first time in the last two days.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zelda gave her a fake smile, Sheik easily noticed.

"We'll be taking a detour and go around the forest and cross the bridge over the river leading to Zora's Domain, okay? Link said he would meet up with us at Lon Lon Ranch and I trust him." Sheik explained as he climbed back upon the horse, and began to ride off again.

* * *

Midna kicked the guy in front of her, and pinned him to the ground with her leg. Her hair pulled together into a giant hand and grabbed three guys sneaking up on her, and threw them out of the window. She then shot at any incoming enemies that were coming in from the front.

"Damn it! They aren't backing off!" Midna yelled, as she began walking backwards to a large piece of rubble. "Urgh… This hair is a curse… and a blessing." Her hair mended into a huge hand again and grabbed the rubble, and then she threw it at any incoming enemies. "Who's even attacking us?!"

She began backing off again, still shooting. She reached a wall, and had been cornered. "Ugh… Dammit. Alright, fine…" _(I NEED to get to the relics room…)_ She sighed as she ran to the right, running into a gunfight.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, and rubbed his face. He quickly sat up, and realized he was on an island. A very _small_ island. He lifted himself onto his feet, and looked around the island. There was a palm tree, barely any sand, and then ocean. How did he even get here in the first place? What IS this place?

Link took one step into the water, and out of nowhere…

The world went from zero to inception.

* * *

Sheik crossed the bridge with the group, and smiled. Finally, it felt like something was going right. The ride was slow and monotonous. Sheik really wasn't thinking about Link too much. He knew that he would meet up with them. He just didn't think that it would be at Lon Lon Ranch. He was more worried about Midna. She always seemed to be the type that would head into action. He remembered that one hint of advice he had given her the night that him and Link were supposed to leave.

_Right… I told her that… "Midna… If you get into a tight spot… Don't hesitate to use the Fused Shadows." Heh. I would be surprised if she did. Would be the first time she ever took my advice… _Sheik closed his eyes, immersed in his thoughts.

* * *

"Here we are…" Midna walked into the hall of relics. "Majora's Mask… Fierce Deity Mask… The Shards of the Mirror of Twilight… The Ocarina of Time… The Wind Waker… Here it is!" Midna broke the glass container and pulled out the large and heavy mask. "The Fused Shadows…" She walked out into the war zone again.

"Here we go…" She placed it on her head, and then she quickly transformed into and ugly monster with four limbs, a hand on each, and one nub with her head. She grabbed four people in each of her front hands, and squished them to death, making blood splatter all over her deformed hands. She yelled in pain as she was being shot, so she quickly sweep at the front lines of the enemies, and made them all fly to the wall.

Then, one man walked over to the transformed Midna. "Well, well… What do we have here…?" The man licked his lips. "An actual challenge… Finally."

* * *

Link felt himself falling through the sky, and then he saw glass in his way, he crashed through, and found himself inside a dark cave. He saw light at the end of the tunnel, and ran towards it, but was stopped by a hidden hole in the ground, where he fell through more glass, where he was encountered with himself with pitch black skin, and red eyes, wearing a dark tunic running towards him. And then, when this evil Link ran into him, he was suddenly falling through more glass. Then he saw concrete heading his way as he fell towards it.

Then he opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in a square room, with blue decals. He got up, and saw a plaque against the wall with some words. He walked towards it, rubbed the dust off, and read what it said out loud.

"...Underwater...?"


End file.
